


My Little Universe

by Lexys23



Series: My Little Badass [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Beca and Emily are Half-Siblings, F/F, F/M, Ghost Lilly, Kid Moments, Little!Beca, Little!Emily, Mermaid Flo, Mummy Fat Amy, Succubus Stacie Conrad, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Beca Mitchell, Vampire Emily Junk, Werewolf Aubrey Posen, Witch Chloe Beale, Wizard Benji Applebaum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: What you didn't see in "My Little Badass." The deleted scenes of Bechloe. Staubrey. Toddler!Beca and Baby!Emily. The Mitchsen rivalry. Everything you wish you could read in the original story. Here.





	1. The Time Aubrey Slipped on Milk And Almost Murdered Beca

 

It had been three days since Chloe, a witch, changed her girlfriend, Beca, a vampire into a toddler. The Bellas enjoyed having a younger, more innocent Beca around, all except Aubrey. Aubrey was a werewolf, and her enemies were vampires. On a regular day, Aubrey would be able to fight back, but small Beca, three-year-old Beca was protected. Chloe, Emily, Beca’s younger sister,  _ and _ Stacie, Aubrey’s own girlfriend, wouldn’t let anything happen to the little twerp.

Which led them to the day Beca was almost murdered by Aubrey.

Beca had fed off of Chloe for the first time in her life. And after the blood loss, Chloe was weak and lethargic. She spend the rest of the day in bed, with Beca guarding her. Aubrey, Stacie, and Emily went to buy a potion that would help replace the blood that Chloe had lost.

Aubrey and Stacie arrived home. Emily had left them behind. The werewolf couldn't stay around Stacie for too long without wanting to tear her girlfriend's clothes off.

Aubrey opened the door and felt Stacie’s breathe on the back of her neck. The werewolf shook her head at her girlfriend. There was a note at the small table right near the door. Aubrey grabbed it and read it out loud.

“Chloe took the potion. She was sleeping with Beca when I checked on them. I went home, Emily,” the leader of the Bellas read, putting the note down. 

“You want to check on them, don’t you?” Stacie asked, a smirk on her face.

“I don’t know when Emily left. What if she left and something happened?”

The succubus let out a laugh. “Go check on them. I think I want to watch some television. Let myself relax after  _ all _ the fun we just had.”

Aubrey nodded and kissed Stacie’s cheek. She walked over towards Chloe’s room. She slowly opened the door and looked through it. She smiled when she saw Chloe there, asleep. Beca’s little head was on Chloe’s chest, as if she was protecting the witch. Chloe’s arm was around Beca’s waist, keeping her close. Aubrey looked at the table and saw a plate there. She could see two or three cheerios there. She grabbed the plate and started to head to the kitchen to leave the plate on the sink.

She was staring at her girlfriend. Stacie smirked at her, the lust radiating off her. She wasn’t looking where she was going. If she was, she would have seen the puddle of milk on the ground. She stepped on it. She lost her balance. She wasn’t expecting it, and the lust had clouded her senses. The next thing she knew, she was staring at the ceiling. She blinked a few times, not sure what had just happened.

Stacie shot off the couch and ran to her werewolf girlfriend. She got on her knees, next to the blond. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, my back broke my fall. What happened?”

Stacie looked around, and saw the milk. She let out a small laugh and shook her head. She turned to Aubrey. “I think Beca might have dropped milk. Chloe is too weak to get out of bed. And Emily isn’t comfortable enough to just get things out of the fridge. So I think it’s safe to say that it was Beca who made this mess.”

Aubrey growled. She clenched her fists, as Stacie helped her stand up. “I am going to kill her.”

Stacie shook her head and placed her hands on the blonde’s shoulder. “You are not going to do anything.”

“ _ Fine _ , I won’t kill her. But I will make her pay for this, Stace. I am going to wipe this up with her face.”

Stacie blinked. Aubrey turned and left, heading towards Chloe’s room. She stormed inside.

Chloe and Beca barely had time to register anything, when Aubrey grabbed Beca by the back of her shirt and picked her up. She was face-to-face with the small vampire. Aubrey glared at her. Beca just stared back, her navy eyes wide. Beca doesn’t break any eye contact. She is just staring.

“What’s going on?” Chloe asked, frowning. She looked from her best friend to the three-year-old, half vampire. She would call Beca her girlfriend, but after hearing it a few times in her head, she got freaked out and stopped. Beca was now,  _ her vampire _ .

“Beca made a mess in the kitchen. Aubrey slipped in the milk, and now Aubrey wants revenge,” Stacie explained, as she panted. She ran from the kitchen, to see Aubrey holding Beca.

“She didn’t mean it. She just made me lunch, after what had happened. It was her way to say sorry,” Chloe said, defending Beca.

Aubrey’s eyes went from Chloe to Beca. She growled. She kept her eyes on the vampire. Beca’s small face formed a frown, before a grin broke out. Her eyes lit up, as she gave Aubrey a grin.

Beca started to swing her legs. She giggled, as she swung in hair. She just kicked her legs as if she was on a swing.

Stacie tossed her head back and laughed. She shook her head, as she looked at her best friend. She took a step forward and placed her hand on Aubrey’s shoulder. “You can’t win if she likes it,” she whispered.

Aubrey let out a scoff, as she rolled her eyes. She placed Beca on the bed and stormed off. Beca jumped off the bed, and looked at the door. She then looked at Chloe with big, sad eyes. “No play?”

Chloe laughed. “You, Beca Mitchell, are a lot of trouble.” She pushed herself on the bed and picked Beca up.

The small vampire stared longingly at the door. “Wanna play.”

“Maybe later. You need to sleep now.”

Beca sighed and curled up on the redhead’s lap. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

“I feel like Beca was created to get on Aubrey’s nerves,” Stacie stated, as she stared at the small toddler.

Chloe let out a laugh. “Yeah, One day, Aubrey will get her.”

“When she’s back to normal. But on to you, get some rest. Tomorrow morning, you will be feeling like your old self,” Stacie told her, as she left the room.

Chloe smiled and settled back on the bed. She pulled Beca’s small body towards her. “You just love getting on Aubrey’s nerves, don’t you?”

Beca didn’t respond for obvious reasons. She just slept with a smile on her face.

 


	2. The Time Chloe Had to Stop Beca From Killing Benji For Using His Magic on Her Sister

 

Beca fought hard. She fought against the magic handcuffs. Her fangs were out and her eyes were pitched black. She tried to break through the magic, wanting to hurt someone.

“Beca, calm down,” Chloe said, as she placed her hands on her girlfriend’s cheeks. The vampire growled. She had just found out that Benji, who was dating Emily, had changed her sister into a baby.

Beca was always protective of Emily. So hearing that Benji used his magic on Emily, it made her angry. She felt the need to rip Benji’s heart out of his chest.

“Aubrey!” Chloe shouted, as she sat on Beca’s lap. She was trying to break Beca out of her vampire haze.

The werewolf and succubus rushed into the witch’s room. They looked at Beca, who was handcuffed to the bed, and Chloe, who was sitting on her lap. 

Stacie smirked. “Kinky.”

Aubrey wrinkled her nose. “Gross.”

“No! I need help to calm Beca down,” Chloe told them, glaring at the two.

Aubrey sighed, “Why? What happened?”

“Benji called me. He told me that he messed up with his magic, and now Beca’s baby sister is really a  _ baby _ sister.”

Stacie stared for a second, before laughing. She laughed and laughed. She leaned against the doorframe to keep from falling to the ground as she laughed.

Chloe extended her hand and mentally slapped Stacie’s head.

Aubrey sighed. “What is it with Mitchells and magic?” She walked over and stood next to the bed. She wolfed out, and pressed her nails on Beca’s arms. She dug her nails in the Halfling’s arm. Beca growled at Aubrey.

The werewolf smirked and moved away. “There. Now her attention is here.”

Chloe shook her head at her best friend before grabbing Beca’s face. She stared into the vampire’s eyes. “Come back to me Beca,” she whispered.

Beca chest vibrated, as she growled, but she kept eye contact with the redhead.

“Do we have to get her back? We can just put a leach on her and have a vampire pet,” Aubrey muttered.

“You know what, you can go. I’ll deal with this myself.”

Aubrey smirked at them before walking out, Stacie behind her. “I’d call that number again if I were you.”

Chloe sighed. She watched as Beca’s eyes went back to the regular navy color. Chloe climbed off Beca and reached for her phone.

She searched for the hotline and pressed call. She waited for it to continue. So much had happened since she called the number, that she forgot what number to press, so she had to wait for the listing.

_ “Thank you for calling I Need Supernatural Help. To help you, we will need to know what happened. Press one if you, a vampire, were attacked by a werewolf. Press two if you, a werewolf, were attacked by a vampire. Press three if you, a ghost, phased through a wall and got stuck. Pressed four if you forgot how to be human. Pressed five if you got a part of your body stuck in something. Press six, if you changed someone into a child, and can not change them back. _ ”

Beca growled hearing that. Chloe shot her a look.

“ _ You pressed six. Please wait while we connect you to someone who can help you. _ ”

Chloe waited, before hearing the familiar voice.

“ _ Hello? _ ”

“Hi, it’s Chloe, Aubrey Posen’s friend. I call a few days about because I changed my vampire girlfriend into a toddler?”

The person laughed. “ _ Yes, I remember. Did the potion work? _ ”

“Yes, my girlfriend is back to normal, well except she’s not a full vampire anymore. The potion made her into a Halfling.”

“ _ Is that a problem? _ ”

“No. She’s happy this way. But that’s not why I’m calling,” Chloe said.

“ _ And here I thought you wanted to flirt _ .”

Beca growled, glaring at the phone. Chloe shot her a look.

“No, a friend changed his girlfriend, my girlfriend’s sister into a child too. So I’m going to need another potion to reverse that.”

The guy laughed. “ _ Wow. This is interesting. It’s all the same as your girlfriend’s situation?” _

“Well, Emily was a Halfling, she was never a full vampire.”

“ _ Okay. We’ll have it ready by tomorrow. You will receive it in four days. _ ”

“Thank you.” Chloe hung up and turned to her girlfriend. “We are going to go over to Benji’s. You are  _ not _ going to hurt him or I will make sure you forget how to walk.”

Beca stared at her girlfriend, before nodding slowly. Chloe whispered a few words and the chains disappeared. She grabbed Chloe’s jacket and gave it to the witch. She then followed her out of the room.

**_My Little Outtakes_ **

Benji stared at the brown eyes. He felt uncomfortable, as he was stared at. He never meant to change his girlfriend, but he did. He didn’t know how to change her back. And he was scared of Beca. 

“Benni!” the small girl said, giggling.

“Hey Emily,” he whispered, not sure what else to do. He was sitting across from her, not sure how to handle the child. He knew of the Little Beca incident. But Emily never told him how it happened. He didn’t know it was because Chloe screwed up a levitating spell.

There was a knock on the door. Benji turned to Emily. “Stay right there. I’ll be right back.” He stood up and walked over to open the door. He saw Chloe standing there, with Beca behind her. The older vampire was glaring at him with so much animosity. Benji felt like he was being judge by the higher powers.

He looked at Chloe, not wanting to look at Beca anymore.

“Hey, so, um, yeah, Emily, child,” Benji tried to say, but got tongue-tied. He just moved and Chloe and Beca could enter.

“Oh my god,” Chloe said, when she saw Emily standing there. The small girl giggled. She raised her hands, wanting to be picked up.

Chloe reached over and picked up the girl. She turned to Benji, who paled while Beca was standing next to her.

“Don’t worry. I placed a spell on Beca. She can’t bite anyone until I take it off.”

Beca huffed, and crossed her hands over her chest. She looked at her fingers, before grinning. She looked at Benji, ready to hurt him. Chloe snapped her fingers. Beca took a step forward, but ended up face first on the ground.

Emily giggled and clapped her hands. “Mommy, mama funny.”

Beca turned so she was on her back. She looked down to see her shoelaces tied together. She glared at Chloe.

“I told you not to hurt him,” Chloe told her, shrugging. She gave Emily her attention, as she small Halfling clapped in awe.

Beca sighed, and pushed herself up. She untied and retied her shoes, before standing next to her girlfriend.

“As much as I trust you, we’re taking Emily. You’re a guy, and not a father. And I’ve already dealt with this one,” Chloe told him, pointing to Beca who had a look of shock on her face. “And Beca has dealt with a young Emily before.”

Benji nodded. “No, I get it. That’s why I get it. I knew you two would take care of her.”

Chloe nodded and started walking out the door. “ _ Let’s go Beca _ ,” Chloe ordered.

Beca looked from Chloe to Benji, rolling her eyes. She looked at Benji. She pointed to Benji, than ran her thumb across her neck, giving him the “You’re Dead” sign.

Benji watched with wide eyes as Beca left the room. Once the door opened, he let out the breath he was holding. “Fuck.”

**_My Little Outtakes_ **

Chloe got in the driver seat, while Beca held Emily in the passenger seat. Emily was asleep in her arms.

The redhead let out a sigh, leaning her head back against the car seat. “I can’t wait to tell my mom that in the span of one week, I’ve had two different children. I am going to apologize if I gave her a hard time as a child.”

“I wasn’t that bad,” Beca said, frowning.

“Yeah, that’s not why Aubrey wants to kill you. It’s not like you disappeared when the Bellas were babysitting you.”

“Hey! Aubrey is a wolf, a vampire’s natural enemy. And the Bellas aren’t responsible. It was your fault for letting them babysit me,” Beca said, defending herself.

Chloe laughed. Emily scrunched up her nose at the noise. Beca pulled her sister close and started to whisper soothing words. Chloe just watched, as Beca got Emily to go back to sleep.

Beca looked at Chloe, and smiled.

“I love you.”   


Beca laughed. “I love you too. But I would love you more if you let me get revenge on Benjamin for doing this.”

“No.”   


“C’mon!”

“Lets go inside Beca,” Chloe told her girlfriend, as she got out of the car. Beca sighed and followed her to the apartment.

“Damn witches and their magic,” Beca muttered, dragging her feet.

Chloe rolled her eyes. She looked at the sleeping girl, and wondered if she was going to be anything like Beca. But there was only way to find out.

 


	3. The Time Aubrey Got Revenge On Beca For Her Doggy Comments

 

Beca didn’t notice at first. She had been tired out after taking care of Emily. Her sister had tired her out. She was always just full of energy. The younger Halfling had worn them down. As much as she loved her baby sister, there was too much to handle. She was so happy her sister was back to normal. Beca just couldn’t wait to get her hands on Benji.

Beca sat up on the bed and stretched. It had been four days since she got enough sleep. She started to prepare for the day. It’s when Beca opened the curtains when she realized that her Sun Necklace is gone. She feels her body heat up, and sizzle. She quickly closes the curtains, and leaned against the wall, 

She felt around her neck, trying to find the necklace.

When vampires mate and have a child, an item is created along with the embryo. The item is a ring, necklace or bracelet. The item is then given the Halfling when they reach the age of ten, where their vampire attributes are stronger. The item gives them the ability to walk in the sun. The magic in the item changes as the Halfling grows, so it is never too small for them.

Beca had her necklace since she was nine, and had never taken it off. When she was changed into a toddler, her necklace shrunk, and Chloe didn’t touch it once.

Beca couldn’t find it. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

“Beca?” Chloe asked, sleep laced in her voice. She pushed herself up to look at Beca.

“My necklace is gone,” Beca whispered, shaking her head.

Chloe sat up and headed towards her girlfriend. She reached over and placed her palms on Beca’s cheeks. “Calm down.”

Beca took a deep breath. She nodded.

“Good, now, we will find it. Why don’t we go get some breakfast, and then I use my locator spell to find it,” Chloe told her panicking girlfriend.

Beca nodded, a frown on her face. Chloe reached over and pressed her lips on her girlfriend’s lips.

She followed her girlfriend to the restroom.

**_My Little Outtakes_ **

Beca grabbed the plate and sat down next to Chloe.

“You made this?” Beca asked Aubrey, who grinned.

“Yeah, I wanted to try something new. Tell me if you like it,” Aubrey told the vampire.

Beca nodded, as she took a bite of the food. She quickly spat the food out, and stood up, glaring at Aubrey.

“You  _ bitch! _ ”

Aubrey tossed her head back and laughed. She turned to Chloe and Stacie, who were confused. She watched as they took a bite of the food, and the realization hit their faces.

“Garlic?” Stacie questioned, giving Aubrey a partial glare.

Chloe rushed to her girlfriend, who grabbed a cup of water on the table. She spat the water out.

“ _ Fuck! _ ”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “This is what happens when the myths are real.”

“Holy water?!” Beca exclaimed, angry. There were many things about vampires that people assumed where myths, but they were real. It was less severe for Halflings than full vampires. If Beca had been a full vampire when she opened the curtains, she would be standing there at that moment. She would have combusted. Being half human gave her some resistant against sunlight, garlic, and holy water.

Aubrey laughed and laughed. She had to hold her stomach. She seemed like she couldn’t breath. “I told you I would get my revenge.”

“You took my necklace?” Beca asked, her eyes wide.

Aubrey shrugged. She reached into her pocket. She took a small bag with the necklace out and placed it on the table. She smirked. “I found this.”

Beca growled. She took a step towards the werewolf. Chloe rushed to wrap her arms around her girlfriend, keeping her in place.

“Beca, stop, don’t hurt her,” Chloe told her.

Aubrey scoffed. “Yeah, like she can beat me.”

Beca growled louder. She tensed in Chloe’s arms.

“This is messed up,” Stacie commented, as she shook her head. There was a small smile on her face that contradicted her comment.

“Hey, I couldn’t do anything before. All those comments? They build up. You are just lucky Emily turned to a baby vampire, or else this would have happened earlier. But then again, it was better for me. You did forget about my revenge.”

Beca growled. She used her speed to grab her fork and throw it at Aubrey. The blond grabbed it, before letting it fall, hissing in pain.

“Silver? Are you serious?”

Beca shrugged. “You started this.”

Aubrey sat up and glared at vampire.

Chloe looked to Stacie and nodded. She whispered a few words, giving herself and her friend some strength for what they were about to do. Both women reached over and grabbed their respective girlfriend’s ears. They started to pull them, separating them.

“Ow, stop. That hurts, let go. I’m sorry Chlo, but this hurts. Ow,” Beca whined, as she felt Chloe drag her across the room.

“Ow, ow, ow. Let me go. I did warn her. Stace, please, owie,” Aubrey complained, as Stacie dragged her to the other side of the room.

“Act like adults,” Chloe told them, glaring at the  _ frenemies _ .

“I’m sorry! This seriously hurts! I won’t get her back for this, just let me go!” Beca exclaimed, struggling against her girlfriend.

“Just know, if you two do this again, you will feel pain,” Chloe threatened, releasing the Halfling.

Beca started to run her ear the second she felt Chloe let her go.

“Same for you,” Stacie told her girlfriend, release her hold. Aubrey’s hand shot up and rubbed her throbbing ear.

“We promise,” Aubrey whispered, staring at the ground.

“What? We can’t hear you,” Chloe said, smirking.

“We promise,” Aubrey and Beca said louder. They looked at each other and glared.

“Good. Why don’t you give Beca her necklace back and make her a new breakfast, since you ruined this one?” Stacie asked.

Aubrey muttered a few words, before tossing small bag to the vampire. She walked into the kitchen.

Beca stood there, smug. Chloe looked at her, her arms crossed over her chest. She raised her eyebrow. “How about  _ you _ pick up the silver spoon and fix the table?”

Beca’s eyes widened, as she nodded. She headed over to fix everything up.

Chloe looked over to Stacie and grinned. They had their girlfriends at the palms of their hands.

 


	4. The Time Chloe was Able to Convince Beca to Drink Her Blood

 

It had been weeks since she fed blood. Ever since she had changed into a Halfling, she didn’t need as much anymore. She almost forgot how it felt to not have to feed every week. She wanted to see how far she could go without blood. It had been a full month, and she was starting to feel the affects of no blood.

But she didn’t want to tell Chloe that she needed blood. After what the Bellas called “The Little Beca Situation,” Beca and Chloe had a talk. Chloe told Beca that she drank from the witch when she was a toddler. And she wanted Beca to do it again. She wanted Beca to do it again.

But Chloe knew. She knew that Beca needed blood. She could see it in the half vampire’s eyes. Beca’s eyes had dulled down. She skin had paled. She was also slower than usual.

Chloe chose not to say anything. She was hoping for Beca to come to her. But she wouldn’t. And she knew she would have to confront the vampire about it, before she had done too much damage on herself.

Aubrey was out, with other werewolves. It was a full moon, and Aubrey would run with wolves. Stacie was out with the Bellas. Beca was asleep. Chloe knew that it was going to happen. It had to happen. She looked over to the sleeping vampire. She watched as Beca’s chest rose and deflated. She smiled softly. She sat down next to her girlfriend. She shrugged and laid down, falling sleep next to her.

**_My Little Outtakes_ **

Beca felt something pinning her down when she came to. She opened her eyes, seeing her girlfriend asleep on top of her. She smiled, watched as Chloe snuggled close to her.

Beca reached over and pushed Chloe’s hair out of her face. The redhead scrunched up her nose, before letting out a breath. Beca let out a chuckle.

“Stop,” Chloe whispered, as she pushed herself closer to Beca.

“Stop what?”

“Thinking. I’m trying to sleep.”

Beca laughed. She got comfortable, and just laid still.

“Do you remember our first night together?” Chloe asked, her eyes still closed.

Beca smiled, as she looked to the ceiling. “Yes. It was the first time we said  _ I love you _ .”

Chloe smiled. She remembered that night. It was so special, so memorable.

_ Beca had cooked. She hadn’t cooked for herself in years. And it made Chloe happy to know that Beca had for her. Beca did a lot of things for her, and each thing made her love her more. _

_ Chloe ate, while Beca watched. “What are you think about?” Chloe asked, in between bites. She looked up, to see a small smile on the full vampire’s face. _

_ “You, and how lucky I am to have you,” Beca responded, not having to think about an answer. _

_ Chloe pushed her plate away and walked over to Beca. “Dance with me.” _

_ “There isn’t any music,” Beca said, a small frown on her face. _

_ “We make our own music,” Chloe told her. Beca let out a laugh, as she stood up. Both girls wrapped their arms around each other, and danced. They really just swayed back and forth. _

_ “You are really smooth, you know that?” _

_ “If I remember correctly, you were smooth with me when we first met. And it’s easy when you love the other person,” Chloe answered, not realizing what she had just said. _

_ Beca stopped, and looked at her girlfriend. “What?” _ _   
_

_ “I-I, I love you. I really do Beca.” _

_ Beca just stared at Chloe. The redhead started to feel uncomfortable, but then the brunette girl started to smile. _

_ “I love you too Chloe. I’ve waited my whole life for you,” Beca whispered, leaning over to capture Chloe’s lips with her own. _

_ Chloe pulled away. “Who’s smooth now?” _

_ “Shut up.” _

_ Both girls continued to kiss, as they moved to the bedroom. _

Chloe sat up and moved to straddle her vampire girlfriend. Beca smiled up at Chloe.

“Are we going to reenact that night?”

“Only if you do something for me,” Chloe said, her voice laced with lust.

Beca’s eyes widened as she nodded her head. “Anything. God Chloe, I’d do anything for you.”

Chloe leaned down, her body pressed up against Beca’s. The vampire could feel Chloe’s breath on her ear. “I want you to feed on me.”

Beca moaned at the sound of Chloe’s voice, not registering what she had just said. It took a few seconds before she knew what Chloe told her. “What? No!”

Chloe pushed herself away from Beca. She got off the bed, and looked down at Beca. The young girl had a small blush on her cheeks, she was panting, and her eyes were wide with lust. Chloe smirked, as she whispered a spell.

Beca felt her body heat up. She could feel herself get turned on. She let out a small moan. “What did you do?”

“You are going to be turn on. And  _ nothing _ will get you off unless I reverse it. And I won’t, until you feed,  _ from me _ .”

“That’s not fair!” Beca exclaimed, as she sat up. She flinched when she placed pressure on herself. She could feel a sharp string of pleasure.

Chloe shrugged. “We’ll see how long you can last. Until then, I’ll be downstairs.”

**_My Little Outtakes_ **

It had been hours, and Beca hadn’t given in. She decided that drastic measures had to be taken. She headed to her bedroom. When she entered, she laughed, seeing Beca holding a pillow to her face. She let out a scream.

Chloe closed the door as she whispered a spell, watching Beca relax. She watched as the navy eyes turned to look at her. Chloe showed Beca what she was holding.

“What are you doing?” Beca asked, her eyes wide. She watched as Chloe slid the knife against her wrist. Beca’s eyes stayed on Chloe’s blood. She could feel her fangs start to grow. She swallowed loudly, as she remembered the scent of Chloe’s blood.

_ Beca was following Emily around. Emily, being half vampire, didn’t need general education. She was seventeen, and was able to go to Barden, The School for the Supernatural. Beca always thought it was a stupid name. It was like telling the human,  _ Look, a school filled with creatures from your nightmares!

_ Beca bumped into someone, causing them to fall down. She looked up, confused. She saw a redhead sitting on the ground, books surrounding her. _

_ “Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Beca said, as she got down to pick up the books. She froze, when a scent reached her nose. Her eyes dilated, and her mouth waters, as she thought about the sweet scent of blood. _

_ “It’s okay,” a cheerful voice responded, oblivious to the chance of being drained then and there. _

_ Beca grabbed some of the book and stood up. She tried to stop breathing, but the scent smelled too good, she couldn’t get enough. Her eyes stayed on the scrape on the girl’s arm. She extended her arms, handing the girl her book, but trying to stay far away. _

_ The redhead followed Beca’s line of sight. She looked down to her arm, seeing the blood ooze out of her cut. _

_ “Oh, I’m sorry,” she said, as she placed her things down, looked through her bag, and grabbed a napkin. Beca watched as she wiped the scrape. _

_ Beca couldn’t help but wonder how it would taste. The scent was mostly gone, with the air blowing it away. Beca couldn’t move. Her attention went from the cut to the girl’s face, and she couldn’t explain the emotions she was feeling. She hadn’t felt that way for anyone before. _

_ “You’re a vampire. I’m Chloe, a witch,” she said, extending her hand. _

_ Beca smiled. “I’m Beca. I’m sorry, about all this.” _

_ “It’s okay. I should be careful, with all the vampires around here. You’re new? I haven’t seen you around before.” _

_ Beca nodded. “Yeah, just got here. I wasn’t too happy to come here. But now I think I found my reason to stay.” _

_ Chloe blushed, as she laughed. _

Beca ran to Chloe, as pressing her against the door. Beca grabbed Chloe’s arm, putting her mouth against the cut. She moaned, feeling the blood sooth her throat.

Until the first time, Beca’s venom healed Chloe while she drank from her. It multiplies the number of red blood cells, while Beca took it. It also filled some blood cells with venom, in case she died, she would be brought back.

Beca pulled away, her lips tinted red with blood. Chloe’s cut closed by itself, thanks to the venom in her system.

Beca growled, and it filled Chloe with lust hearing that. “There is something I think you have to do with me.”

Chloe giggled, as she whispered a spell to clean her girlfriend’s mouth of blood. Once she knew the spell was done, she pressed her lips against Beca.

Although Chloe reversed the Lust Spell, it didn’t undo what Beca was feeling. Chloe was now going to relieve her girlfriend, manually.

It was going to be a fun night.

 

 


	5. The Time Chloe Tried to Give Beca the Cure

Chloe watched as Beca ate. She had just returned home with the three year old, who had been babysat by the Bellas. Chloe didn’t know what happened, but she wanted to know. But she knew it would have to wait. She had to give Beca the cure, to change her back to her nineteen-year-old self. As much as Chloe loved having the three-year-old Beca, she had a life. And Chloe missed being to hang out with her girlfriend, as her girlfriend and not child.

Beca grabbed her dinner with her hand and shoved her food into her mouth. She laughed, as Emily tried to clean her up. Emily and Stacie returned home with them, wanting to be there, in case something went wrong.

Beca looked at Chloe. “Mama!”

“Eat Becs,” Chloe told the small Halfling. Beca gave Chloe an innocent smile, and giggled. She continued to eat.

Chloe reached into her pocket, and took out a small vile. She looked at Beca.

“Beca, can you take this for me?” she asked, as she looked at the small girl.

Beca looked at Chloe, then at the small thing she was hold. “No.”

Aubrey smirked, as she looked at Chloe. She wanted to see that.

Chloe had wished that she could put the liquid in something, anything else. But it was sensitive itself. If any other liquid (with the exception of saliva), destroy the particles, and wouldn’t be able to do anything. So if Beca was going to take the cure, it was going to be alone.

“Please Beca,” Chloe said. She watched, as Beca shook her head. She jumped off her chair and ran away. She ran as fast as her little legs could take her. She laughed as she ran.

Chloe watched as Beca disappeared, before letting her head fall and smack against the table. “This is going to be fun,” Aubrey said, smirking. “You can just use your magic.”

Chloe shot Aubrey a glare, as she rubbed her face. She wasn’t going to use her magic, not after what it did to Beca. She wanted more practice on her magic, to use real spells on people. There were some spells she was comfortable with, and other she was not. Any spell she needed in the moment were some she was not comfortable with.

**_My Little Outtakes_ **

Beca stifled her laughed, as she hid in the closet. She placed her hand over her mouth, as she watched the door. She could hear someone walking. She tried to make herself smaller, as she waited for whoever was outside to open the door. She could hear the person get closer, and closer.

The doors were opened, and Beca jumped up. “Boo!” Her head slammed with something.

“ _ Fuck _ !” she heard her mama cry out. Beca started to run away, but the scent of blood hit her nose. She froze, taking in the sweet scent. She turned to see her mama walk into the restroom. She followed close behind.

Her eyes stayed on the bloody lip. She watched as Chloe wiped the blood.

“Mama? Okay?”

Chloe looked at Beca through the mirror. “I’m fine. But please, take this,” Chloe said. She grabbed the vile, and turned around, but Beca was gone.

“Damn it,” Chloe muttered, her shoulders slummed over.

**_My Little Outtakes_ **

An hour later, and Chloe was still looking for Beca. She went to the living room, to see Aubrey and Stacie snuggling next to each other. Emily was there, but she decided to feed.

“Aren’t you two going to help me?” Chloe asked, annoyed.

“Nope. Have fun with the bloodsucker,” Aubrey said, not looking at Chloe. She pulled Stacie closer and kissed her cheek.

Stacie giggled, and kissed Aubrey’s chin.

Chloe sighed, and left them alone.

“You are so mean,” Stacie whispered.

Aubrey laughed, and shook her head. “Revenge. Beca was worse when she was a child. And I want Chloe to see how annoying she can be.”

Stacie shook her head. “Just image our child,” Stacie whispered.

“I just hope she isn’t as bad as Beca. Then I won’t mind,” Aubrey said.

“But if she or  _ he _ is, would you still love them?”

Aubrey moved over so she could turn and face her girlfriend. “Of course. Our child, whether it’s a girl or boy will be a part of you. Of course I’ll love them. And maybe, if they are bad, we can get Beca to babysit and it’ll be perfect revenge.”

Stacie kissed Aubrey’s lips. “I love you.”

The werewolf smiled against her lips. “I love you too.”

“And you do know that if Beca babysits, the kid will become corrupted?”

Aubrey moved back, her eyes wide. “Damn it.”

**_My Little Outtakes_ **

Chloe was losing her mind. She was about to blow. She was so sure she was. She loved Beca, she really did, but she didn’t want to deal with her anymore. She just wanted to give her the cure and be done with it. And she wasn’t going to force Beca to take it. It just wasn’t in her. She was at the end of her rope. If Beca didn’t take the cure soon, she was going to give up and try again the next day. She didn’t have enough energy to do it. She sat down on the bed, and sighed deeply. She shot up when she heard a small giggle.

“Beca?”

It got quiet. Chloe stood up and turned to face the bed. “Becs, if you come out and drink this, you and I can have some ice cream.”

Beca stuck her head out. “Ice cweam?”

“Yes, if you take this, we can have ice cream together,” Chloe said, as she crouched down in front of the little girl.

Beca seemed to think about it. She looked at Chloe, and at the ground, before she got out from under the bed and walked up to Chloe. She wrapped her arms around Chloe’s neck.

“Fun mama. Love you,” Beca said. She pressed her lips against Chloe’s cheek.

Chloe almost melted from the adorableness. She grabbed the vile and handed it to Beca. She watched closely, as the four year old took it. Beca drank the whole thing, before handing the vile back to Chloe.

The redhead grinned and picked Beca up. “Let’s go get some ice cream then.”

Beca giggled as Chloe carried her away.


	6. The Time Fat Amy Used Her Ammo On Beca

Chloe pulled her. Beca didn’t want to be there. She hadn’t seen any of the other Bellas since changing back, and she did  _ not _ want to deal with the other Bellas. She knew they (and by they, she meant Fat Amy) wasn’t going to live the whole situation down.

“Do we really have to go?” Beca whined, as Chloe pulled her into the auditorium. Chloe rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. She knew what her fears were about. But they needed to go back to practice.

“Yes. We haven’t had a real practice in some time. With you being a three years old, and Emily being a baby. I think it’s time we go.”

“But I remember watching a practice when I was three. So you have gone.”

“Yes, but if I remember correctly, a small child distracting me,” Chloe responded, rolling her eyes.

Beca sighed, and followed her girlfriend into the auditorium. She smiled when she saw her sister sitting next to her best friend. She started to walk towards her sister, wanting to know how she was doing for the day.

“Hey short stuff!” she heard a loud voice shout. Beca froze and turned to look at the mummy walking towards her. She was the last person Beca wanted to see, for a long time. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Amy grinned. “Touched any boobs the last few days?”

She could feel her cheeks burn up. Beca growled, as she took a step towards the Australian mummy.

Chloe placed a hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “Calm down Becs,” she whispered.

Beca stopped, but glared at the mummy.

Amy let out a laugh. “Yeah Beca, listen to your mama.”

Beca tensed up even more. She growled louder.

Chloe turned to the laughing woman. “I might not be able to hold her back for long.”

Fat Amy raised her hands and walked away. Chloe grabbed Beca’s hand and pulled her towards Emily, who grinned at them.

“How are you feeling?” Beca asked, as she stood in front of her sister.

Benji had made the same mistake Chloe had made and changed Emily into a child. Although, Emily had been turned younger. Unlike the time Chloe changed Beca into a three year old, Beca was twelve when Emily was born. She remembered what she went through when she grew up with her sister. It helped in the four days Emily was a child.

Emily laughed and shook her head. “I’m fine. I mean, you weren’t affected,” Emily told her.

“Yeah, well I did. I was a full vampire, now I’m a Halfling,” Beca responded. “I can’t change you into a full vampire now. And I can’t change into a full vampire now.”

Beca frowned, before smiling. “We can grow old with Benji and Chloe now,” Emily told her.

Beca nodded her head. She turned to see Chloe staring at her. Beca kissed her cheek. “I’m lucky I have you.”

“Awe, the little vampire kissed her mama!”   


Beca growled, as she turned around. “I am going to hurt you if you keep this up.”

Amy smirked. “You are still so cute.”

Aubrey, who had been watching, smirked. If it were any other day, she would have put a stop to it, but she wanted Beca to suffer. She looked from Beca, who was fuming, to Fat Amy, who was laughing.

“Bree,” Chloe said, glaring at her best friend.

The werewolf sighed, as she clapped her hands. “Okay, let’s start practice.”

Stacie and Emily shot up, while Beca kept an eye on Fat Amy. The other girls walked towards them. Jessica and Ashley stopped in front of Beca.

“Don’t listen to Amy. You were so adorable,” one of the two said. Beca’s eyes widened, as her cheeks reddened.

“Let’s go,” Aubrey said, as she pressed play on the music.

**_My Little Outtakes_ **

Beca sat down next to her girlfriend. She watched as Chloe rested. The advantage of being a vampire, or in her case, a Halfling, she didn’t need to rest. It took more to tire her out.

She felt someone sit down next to her. She looked over and glared at the woman sitting next to her. She inhaled deeply (it was more about annoyance than needing the breath) and waited for a comment.

“You know what I like about you being three years old?”

“What?”

“You were able to do anything you wanted to Aubrey, and get away with it.”

Beca smirked. She liked that as well. At first, she couldn’t remember anything, but with a few triggers, she was able to remember certain things. Her favorite involved Chloe and annoying at Aubrey.

“And you love for Stacie’s boobs. I always knew you were a boob girl,” Amy said, smirking.

Beca glared at her. “Why?”

Amy shrugged. “When will I ever have this opportunity again? When will I be able to make the big BM blush like a little girl? I am taking advantage.”

Beca just rubbed her face. She shook her head, not wanting to deal with the mummy.

“ _ I was able to turn a mummy into dust once, _ ” Lilly whispered. Beca stared with wide eyes.

Beca didn’t know how to respond. She just stared at Lilly, who stared back.

Aubrey chose that moment to continue practice. Beca had never wanted to thank Aubrey more. She could feel Chloe shake in laughter. Beca glared at her, but the witch just kissed her cheek.

**_My Little Outtake_ **

Chloe swung their hands, as they walked to her apartment. Although Beca had her own home with Emily, the Halfling spend a lot a time at Chloe’s. Beca rarely went home, only when she needed Emily or vice versa. Chloe had also known that Emily barely stayed at their home as well. Chloe never told Beca, the shorter woman would lose her mind if she knew. Beca was really protective of her sister. Chloe knew that if Beca found out, Benji would never be safe.

“I’m so tired,” Chloe whispered, as she leaned against Beca. The vampire laughed, as she shook her head.

Beca pulled Chloe towards her, so the redhead was in her arms. Chloe barely blinked, when they were back at the apartment.

Chloe pushed Beca away. “Damn it Beca, warn me next time!”

Beca laughed. “If I did, you would have said no.”

“Because you know how much I hate it!”

Beca just opened the door and let her girlfriend inside. “I wanted to get away from the others as fast as I could.”

“You do know Amy is  _ not _ going to stop until something new happens.”

“Can’t we change her to a child?”

“You were bad, but Amy will be a nightmare. Are you sure you want to deal with that?”

“Why would we have to deal with her?”

“Somehow I always do,” Chloe muttered, plopping herself on the couch. Beca moved to sit next to her.

“Well, I’ll get my revenge somehow. At least she wasn’t as bad as you were when you mocked me,” Beca said, rolling her eyes.

Chloe laughed and kissed the top of her girlfriend’s head. “I love you.”

“And I love you too.”


	7. The Time Beca and Chloe Took Care of Baby Emily Part I

_ Day One _

Chloe was awoken by the sound of giggling. She opened her eyes and looked over. She couldn’t help but smile upon seeing her girlfriend and her sister. Emily’s eyes stayed on Beca, as the older Halfling blew against her stomach. Emily giggled and kicked her legs. Beca let out a chuckle.

“What are you two doing?” Chloe asked, as she sat up, a grin on her face.

Beca shot her a smile. “Oh no Em, we’ve been caught!”

Emily giggled and clapped her hands. “Wun Mama!”

“I want her Emmy, help me,” Chloe told her, as she sat up on the bed.

Emily looked from Chloe to Beca before jumping onto Beca.

“Ah! No! You’re too strong! I can’t beat you!” Beca exclaimed, as she fell back. Emily laughed as she used her small body to press Beca down. The older Halfling grinned. Chloe chose that moment to move towards Beca. She looked down at the “defenseless” girl.

“I have you where I want you,” Chloe whispered, as she leaned down and kissed Beca’s lips.

Beca smiled against the lips and kissed back. She felt Emily move away and stare at the couple.

Chloe moved up and stared down at Beca. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Beca whispered, her eyes not leaving Chloe’s once. She laughed, as she sat up. “C’mon Em, lets go get breakfast. Maybe Chlo here will make pancakes.”

“Panny!” Emily exclaimed, as she clapped her hands. Chloe watched as Beca got off the couch, let Emily jump on her back and she ran away. Chloe shook her head and walked behind them.

**_My Little Outtakes_ **

Beca loved her sister. Emily was her whole life. She couldn’t see her life without her sister. She had been there, after her birth. Her first word,  _ Eca _ . She had seen it all, and to relieve it again, she was grateful. Although she loved her sister, there was some things she would change. Her initial reaction hadn’t been positive. She was angry. And no one held that against her. Her mother had died a few years before. And then she had to deal with a new mother, a sister, while she was grieving. It took until Emily was in her arm to finally accept everything. And she hadn’t turned back since.

Emily, who had turned into a two year old, was a smart child. She said her first word when she a few months old. She was able to walk when she was ten months. She had been born with a lot of human attributes.

“Panny?” Emily asked, taking Beca away from her thoughts. She looked down to her sister, whose wide eyes stayed on her.

Beca smiled and nodded. “Yeah. Chloe and I are going to make you pancakes. Do you want to help?”

Emily stared at Beca, before giving her a sharp nod. “’elp. Big girl.”

Beca let out a small laugh. She pulled Emily close. “Yes you are.” She kissed her little sister’s cheek.

Emily jumped off the chair she was sitting on and walked towards the kitchen. Beca smiled, watching Emily walk with her tiny legs, in contrast to her long legs as a young adult.

“Mommy! We ‘elp!” Emily told the redhead, her voice filled with excitement. “Mama ‘urry!”

Beca kissed Chloe’s cheek and helped her make the pancakes.

**_My Little Outtakes_ **

Aubrey shot up when she heard the banging. She frowned and looked to the door. She stood up and walked to the door. She looked back to Stacie, before opening the door. But she saw nothing.

“B-Bee!” Emily exclaimed. Aubrey looked down to see the two-year-old Halfling standing in front of her.

“Oh my god.” Stacie laughed when she saw Emily. “It’s a mini-me!”

Emily looked at Stacie and grinned. “Hi! Bee, pannies!”

“What?” Aubrey asked, frowning at the small creature in front of her.

“ _ Pancakes. Hurry before you hurt her feelings, _ ” Beca said from the kitchen. Aubrey rolled her eyes. Of course she would be listening to the conversation. She probably didn’t trust her.

Aubrey looked at the small girl. “We’ll be out in a second.”

Emily nodded. “Bye Bee.” She stuck her head in the room and waved at Stacie. “Bye!” She ran away, which wasn’t quick or anything.

Aubrey closed the door and turned to Stacie. “So?”

“Oh my god, she is so adorable. I don’t know who is more adorable. Little Beca or Little Emily.”

Aubrey rolled her eyes. “Baby Emily of course. I mean, she actually  _ tries _ to get my name right.”

Stacie laughed as she grabbed Aubrey from the front of her shirt and pulled her close. She pressed her lips against Aubrey’s. The werewolf started to deepen the kiss.

“ _ There is a child in the house, _ ” Beca growled from the kitchen.

Aubrey laughed and pulled away. She shook her head and looked at Stacie. The brunette pouted.

“Emily is half vampire. She’ll hear what we are doing. And as much as I would  _ love _ to screw with Beca, I don’t want to traumatize Emily,” Aubrey explained, as she grabbed Stacie’s hand and pulled her so they could get ready for breakfast.

**_My Little Outtakes_ **

Beca opened her mouth and her sister shoved food into her mouth. Chloe shook her head as she watched that.

“You’re great with her,” Chloe commented, when Emily started to eat her own food.

Beca looked up at Chloe and grinned. “Yeah, well I helped a lot with Emily when she was growing up. I guess I remember a lot of it.”

Chloe nodded and smiled.

Aubrey and Stacie both walked in. Beca looked up and shot the blond a glare. The succubus just laughed and took her seat next to Beca.

“How are you doing Em?”

Emily looked up and giggled. She reached over and tried to feed Stacie as well.

Beca let out a small chuckle before pulling Emily closer to her. The small girl looked up at her older sister. “We don’t do that Em.”

“But I you, mama,” Emily said, a small frown on her face.

“You did the same with me,” Chloe said, smirk on her face.

“What the? Hey, I’m trying to teach her here.”

Aubrey rolled her eyes, letting out a laugh. She sat down and watched Beca and Chloe fuss over Emily. They all finished their breakfast, some with help.

“Emily is going to need new clothes. I can use my magic to shrink the ones I got for you Becs,” Chloe said, as she picked up the plates.

“Go to the kitchen. Stacie and I will deal with this. We are going out later. So you’ll have the apartment to yourself,” Aubrey told them. The two women nodded.

Beca picked up Emily and carried her to the small living room. Beca, Chloe, and Emily all sat down on the couch. They decided to have a lazy day and just watch movies.

They decided on Disney movies for Emily.

Two movies in,  _ Frozen  _ and  _ Tangled _ , they began to get hungry. They ordered pizza from a local parlor.

Two more movies later,  _ Lion King _ and  _ Toy Story _ , Chloe looked over to see Beca and Emily fast asleep. Chloe smiled, as she took a quick picture of the two. Beca was lying down with Emily was sleep right by her side. Her head tucked under Beca’s chin. Beca’s arm around Emily so she wouldn’t fall off the couch. Chloe placed her phone down and turned the television off. She then moved so she could hug Beca from behind and soon fell asleep.

That was how Aubrey and Stacie found them. Just like a little family.

**_My Little Outtakes_ **

_ Day Two _

The park. Beca wanted to take Emily to the park. Chloe couldn’t say no. Aubrey and Stacie decided to tag along.

Beca ran around, chasing after Emily. The small girl just laughed her head off as she ran away from “the monster.” Soon, other kids started to join in. Some would run, while others fought back.

A mother sat down the Chloe who was watching. 

“You have a lovely wife. And your daughter is adorable,” the mother said, sitting there.

Chloe looked over a small frown on her face. “Oh, no. She’s my girlfriend. That’s her sister we are babysitting.”

The mother gave her a small smile. “Well, she’d be a great mother if you two ever decide to have children.” The mother stood up and called her son. The small boy pouted and waved at Beca, who waved back. He left with his mother.

“Chloe! Help me!” Beca shouted, as she felt more weight on her. The closer to the ground she got, the more children got on her back.

Chloe laughed and walked over to Beca. But she felt someone grab her legs. She looked down to see Emily hugging her legs.

“She bad!” Emily shouted. Soon, some kids ran from Beca and moved to Chloe.

Not far from where they were, Aubrey and Stacie sat. They were watching the witch and Halfling play with a group of kids.

“I can’t wait for that to be us,” Stacie muttered, as she leaned against Aubrey.  The blond played with Stacie’s hair.

“Me neither. They really love each other,” Aubrey whispered.

“So do we. I love you so much Aubrey, it hurts.”

The werewolf looked down to look at her girlfriend. “I love you too.”

Stacie nodded her head. “If I asked you to marry me, what would your answer be?”

“Werewolves have mates too. Not a lot of people know that. And we don’t try to find our mates, not like Vampires. But that doesn’t mean we don’t have one. If we are lucky if we find our mates. And I found one, in you. So yes, I would be yes.”

Stacie smiled and nodded. She leaned forward and kissed Aubrey’s lips. “I can’t wait to ask you then.”

“What if I want to ask?”

Stacie smirked. “Game on.”

**_My Little Outtakes_ **

Emily ate her sandwich. She was sitting on the couch with Beca and Chloe. Her “mothers” were also eating.

Emily looked to see her mothers staring at each other. She stood up and moved to sit on Chloe’s lap. She continued to eat her sandwich there.

Beca let out a laugh.

“You were completely hot out there,” Chloe said, a smirk on her face.

“Yeah?”

“Seeing you with all those kids. Seeing you there, it made me fall even more in love with you.”

Beca grinned. “I didn’t like kids. Never did, but then Emily happened. And then you happened. And I just love the thought of little redheads running around.”

“And I want to see little Beca’s running around. You know, we can have both. With magic and all.”

Beca grinned. She leaned over and kissed Chloe. She then heard a huff and looked down at her sister.

“Me kiss.”

Beca laughed and kissed Emily’s cheek. The small girl beamed and looked at Chloe. “Mommy too.”

Emily stood up and turned to face Chloe. The witch pulled Emily pressed her lips against the two-year-old’s cheek.

After lunch, the three sat together. After waiting a good amount of time, Emily dragged them to the swing set. Beca placed Emily in the swing and pushed her.

It was a matter of minutes before Emily fell asleep.

The four friends headed home. Beca was carrying her sister back.

“You do know Emily is going to need to feel, right?” Stacie asked, looking at her best friend.

Beca nodded. “Yeah. But I have more control over her. She can feed off me.”

“Or one of us. I know she has fed off Benji before,” Chloe added, before freezing. Beca growled when she heard the wizard’s name. She still wanted to make him pay. Not as much as before, but just enough.

“Beca, be reasonable,” Aubrey commented.

“Be reasonable? Are you serious? This is my little sister. I’ll be damned if she gets hurt again,” Beca said, her voice filled with anger.

Chloe frowned. “It was a mistake in Benji’s part. You have to forgive him some time; after all he’s done for her and for you. And Beca, I made  _ same _ the mistake.”

Beca looked at the sleeping girl in her arms before looking at Chloe. “We’ll see.”


End file.
